


王的男人

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang
Kudos: 3





	王的男人

大暴雨突如其来。经纪人愁眉苦脸地看着窗外瓢泼大雨，最后还是给公司打了电话，下了决断。  
“今晚在附近酒店住一晚，明天看看情况再说。”经纪人忧愁地揉着太阳穴，向金辉映和姜澯熙告知决定，随即又按下别的号码，为这临时变动打点其他。  
金辉映和姜澯熙对视一眼，两个人心中倒俱是一喜。他们俩到遥远的乡下拍摄到夜晚，再赶回去还不如被这大暴雨阻上一阻，躺在酒店床上睡觉不比在狭促车内更好？  
两个人很愉快地接受了现状，他们俩也真是好久没有在一间房睡过。姜澯熙先洗漱完，靠着床头玩了会手机迷迷糊糊地几乎要睡着，就听见有人走到他身边，在他旁边放了个什么，轻轻地“啪嗒”一声。他半撑起眼看清了东西，眼睛满意地弯成弧线，拿起温热的牛奶杯咕嘟咕嘟地喝了大半。这次这位部下思想觉悟不错，作为王应该给点奖赏。  
姜澯熙举起杯子奖励部下把剩下的一半喝了。部下刚伸出手准备接过，坏心眼的王就改变了主意，另一只手猛地一拉。金辉映虽然变结实了许多，但总也防不住姜澯熙突然捣蛋，仿佛还是纸片人一般轻易地倒在姜澯熙身上。  
既然被恶作剧了，那一定要恶作剧回来。金辉映全力往姜澯熙身上压，把他压得“哎呦哎呦”直叫。“牛奶要撒了！”姜澯熙笑骂着推他，终于把杯子安安全全地放到床头。  
金辉映却赖着不起了，伸手按在床前，把姜澯熙整个圈在自己怀中。两个人四目相对，金辉映往前探头，姜澯熙感受到金辉映的气息喷在他脸上，不由地有些退却地后缩。但是他先招惹的人家，此刻已逃无可逃，只得认命地被咬住嘴唇，撬开齿间，吮住舌头。  
大度的王应当允许他的部下偶尔叛乱，及时地给予抚慰。姜澯熙抱紧金辉映，一只手穿过金辉映的头发。刚洗干净的头发蓬松光滑，还带着电吹风的热度，摸着很是舒服。姜澯熙享受地揉弄着，以至于他后知后觉才发现金辉映不知何时松开了他的唇，顺着一路向下，啃咬着他的脖颈。  
姜澯熙瞬间清醒，停下手，脑内警钟长鸣。这次金辉映想要的可不止唇齿相亲！  
金辉映感受到身下人的变化，抬起头望向姜澯熙。金辉映不笑的时候确实生得很冷，直勾勾地盯着人，哪怕是和他相处了这么多年的姜澯熙，心中也有一阵凉风吹过。但他也是真的长得漂亮，此刻情动的潮红让他几乎宛如欲与爱的纠结体，散着暗夜玫瑰的香气。所以事后姜澯熙回忆起来，还是觉得自己当时仿佛受到蛊惑一般伸出手抚上他清瘦的面颊，完全是情有可原，情有可原。  
他们的身体比以往任何一个时刻都更加贴近。金辉映进入姜澯熙的时候，姜澯熙痛得抓破了金辉映的后背。金辉映只闷哼一声，不敢妄动了，一下一下地亲吻姜澯熙纠成一团的脸。  
这个部下太不知分寸，必须要施予惩罚！姜澯熙气得又挠了金辉映几下，尚未来得及修剪的指甲又给金辉映的后背留下道道红痕。金辉映可能忍，任由他的王胡作非为。  
论岁数姜澯熙只比他小半年，但他一点都不觉得姜澯熙作为忙内集万千宠爱于一身有什么不对。姜澯熙就是应该被宠着被爱着，泡在蜜里长大。爱姜澯熙的人有很多，但姜澯熙选择的，只有他金辉映一个。能拥有姜澯熙的，也只有他金辉映一个。  
金辉映缓缓动起来，很快就找对了方向，每一下都擦过腺体顶到深处。姜澯熙“嗯嗯啊啊”地哼着，疼痛的感觉还在，但快感也是前所未有地暴涨。他不知道他生理性的泪水一滴一滴地往下掉，每一滴都被金辉映好好品尝，只觉得前端涨得难受，金辉映这个渣男只顾着自己爽，一点都不照顾他，他只好自己伸手磨蹭自己的分身。  
小处男在前后夹击很快就缴械投降。另一个雏儿也没好到哪去，只带着最后一丝理智没有射在姜澯熙里面。新的一个一起做过的人生初体验。  
他们抱在一起喘了一阵，姜澯熙迷迷糊糊地就想睡觉。不清理可不行，明天被经纪人发现了就玩完了！金辉映想把他摇醒去洗澡，姜澯熙气得锤他，还不是因为你要做，严重缩短我睡眠时间！  
金辉映没辙，一把抱起像没骨头一样软软地倚在他身上困得半闭着眼的姜澯熙，想着健身果然还是大有用处。他抱着他的睡美人走向浴室，一点都没看到姜澯熙脸上控制不住的笑容。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
